Dark Genie (Dark Cloud)
|-|Dark Genie= |-|Transformed= |-|Dark Element= Character Synopsis Dark Genie is the main antagonist of Dark Cloud. It was created when Seda made a blood pact with a wizard so he could gain enough power to destroy the western armies during a war. However, this dark power was later set free when Seda's love, Sophia, was murdered by an assassin. Seda's anger and the pain was so great that the dark power manifested itself as the Dark Genie. It sowed chaos and destruction until it was sealed in a giant urn by the Moon People. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-C, would eventually become Low 2-C, possibly 2-B Verse: 'Dark Cloud '''Name: '''Dark Genie, Dark Element, Black Demon '''Gender: '''None (Lacks an definitive gender and is akin to a mass of darkness) '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Manifestation of Negative Energy, Demonic Genie '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Energy Projection, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Flight, Weather Manipulation, Portal Creation, Mind Manipulation (Using a magic spell it can take control other beings minds), Soul Manipulation (It can take control of spirits, Dark Element was going to take control of all the souls on the planet), Power Nullification (The energy it and it's monsters possess passively nullified Toan's Mind Connect with the Fairy King), Spatial Manipulation (Created a void when it transformed in it's fight against Toan, the False Genie created a special loop on the Moon), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Reality Warping (Placed magic seals on different floors in each dungeon. The effect of the seals range from causing rapid dehydration for the player, making the player unable to change their current weapon, forcibly summoning a specific party member to the floor and making them unable to swap out with other party members, and boosting the strength of the monsters in the area), Life Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (It's energy could effect the Atla Sphere's which are incapable of being touched and can phase through walls), Negation (It can negate the damage of element attacks such as Fire, Ice, Lightning, Wind, and Holy), Resurrection (Able to resurrect himself and his fallen monsters), Statistics Amplification (Able to create monsters who are naturally twice as strong as the normal ones, can double his monsters attack and durability by placing a seal in the area), Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Invisibility, Duplication, Possession (It can enter a person, taking control of their body and mind. Split it's essence across multiple time periods taking control of at least hundreds of monsters), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; It can continue to regenerate so long as Seda's hatred exist, Even after Seda's hatred was erased the Fairy King stated it would return but not for some time. This is due to the lack of negative energy), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5; Seda stated that it cannot be killed because it was never born and that in order defeat it Toan needed to go back in time and erase Seda's hatred, and 8; So long as Seda's hatred exists so will it, Stated that as long as human hatred runs pure and clear it will exist without end), Time Travel, Creation (Able to create hordes of monsters ranging Skeletons who can occasionally resurrect themselves, Ghosts that can poison on contact and inflict a curse with their magic making the target incapable of switching their weapon, Shadow entities, Bats that can poison on contact, Werewolves, Witches that can fly, teleport, and throw poison apples, Verities of Golem, Dragons that can shoot fire, Frogs that release a mist that cuts the targets speed on contact, and many more all at it's own level of power, While inside Seda's body he created a transformation potion on the spot), Negation (It can negate the damage of element attacks such as Fire, Ice, Lightning, Wind, and Holy), Earth Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Magic, Spatial Manipulation (It's Avatar created a void when it transformed in it's fight against Toan, the False Genie created a special loop on the Moon), Abstract Existence (Seda stated that it is the embodiment of pure negative energy, the Fairy King stated it is nothing but darkness), Avatar Creation, Time Absorption (It's energy absorbs the flow of time), Resurrection (It can resurrect others), Accelerated Development (Even while sealed, it's power continued to increase), Precognition (Knew to place seals inside the dungeons for specific party members at the start of the game before Toan even meet them), Acauaslity (Temporal Constance; Exists in the past even before its birth and the Fairy King notes depleting Seda of his hate energy after defeating it only temporarily stopped the Dark Genie's rampage) *Dark Genie has resistance to the following abilities: Absorption, Sealing (Seda stated that the Atlamilia wouldn't be capable of sealing the Dark Genie, An Atlamillia stone is a link to a different dimension and is even capable of sealing disemboweled souls inside it, the Fairy King couldn't seal the Dark Genie in a Atla Sphere), Time Stop (Throbbling Charry's which freeze enemies in time had no effect on it), Statistics Reduction (Gooye Peach's which cut a person's speed in half had no effect on it), Poison Manipulation (Poison Apples have no effect on it), Resistance Negation (Goro's Magical Hammer which makes attribute attacks effective didn't work on it), Life Force Absorption (The Drain Seeker's life absorption doesn't effect it), Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Ungaga's 5 Foot Nail spear that can cause instant death), Dark Energy (Dark Element is immune to attacks that possess dark energy), Petrification (Dark Element is unaffected by the Stone Fruit which petrifies a target on contact), 'Destructive Ability: Star Level '''(The Moon People were unable to kill Dark Genie through any means and had to resort to sealing it within an urn to prevent it‘s destruction. The Moon People were responsible for the creation of legendary weapons such as Star Break, which can break entire stars and The Sun Sword, which is stated to be capable of smashing stars. Completely destroyed The Sun Giant, of which is the magnum opus of The Moon People. Seda implies that absolutely no weapon or character can content with Dark Genie’s ruinous powers alone, of which would include Atlamillia, which also was stated to be unable to seal Dark Genie), would eventually become '''Universe Level+, possibly Multiverse Level '(Was spreading it’s negative energy throughout time and space, in addition to absorbing all it‘s flow into himself to gain endless power. Each time someone travels to the past or makes alterations to the timeline, an alternate universe is created and this process is implied to have happening for quite a length o time, which in turn causes countless timelines) 'Speed: Sub-Relativistic '''(Should be superior to Fake Genie, who can react to the Sun Giant’s attacks, of which fire at Mach 1000+ speeds), would eventually become '''Omnipresent (Would have became one with all of time and space, as his dark essence was being spread across it‘s territory) Lifting Ability: Superhuman Striking Ability: Star Class, would eventually become Universal+, possibly Multiversal Durability: Star Level ('''Technology and weapons powered by and capable of destroying stars are unable to fully kill Dark Genie, with it having to be temporarily sealed within an urn to prevent it’s powers from spreading), would eventually become '''Universe Level+, possibly Multiverse Level (Was becoming and absorbing all of time and space, of which also may include a countless number of alternate universes) Stamina: Infinite '(Dark Genie has limitless magical power and is fueled by Seda’s endless hatred) 'Range: 'Extended melee range, hundreds of meters with energy blasts. Overtime, he can become time and space on a Universal to possibly Multiversal scale 'Intelligence: Above Average '''(Was able to keep up the ruse that the False Dark Genie was the real thing for most of the game), eventually Nigh-Omniscience' '''Weaknesses: '''The time it takes to regenerate is reliant on how much negative energy is present at a time, less negative energy would mean a longer regeneration. Is quite overconfident of It’s own skills Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Atlamillia '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' * Possession: Dark Genie is capable of taking possession of a person's body and mind. * Duplication: Dark Genie is able to endlessly split its essence in order to create duplicates of itself. * Time Travel: Dark Genie is capable of traveling to the past or future. * Magic: Dark Genie and it's Avatars possess the same magic as all spirits. It can use a magic spell that allows it to take control of the minds of others, it can control spirits, create hordes of monster, create magic seals with different effects and more. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Dark Cloud Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Genies Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Magic Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Reality Warpers Category:Darkness Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Weather Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Time Traveler Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Precognition Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Time Benders Category:Absorbers Category:Regenerators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Air Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Accelerated Developers Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Parallel Existence Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2